Letting go
by BlackxValentine
Summary: The team is ambushed by the enemy and it all ends tragically. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team**

**...Felt like writing this after listening to a sad song from Clannad and because I'm sad that my cat is sick.**

"Fool, where you at!"

B.A.'s yelled across the now empty battlefield, bodies and guns littered the ground; blood now mixing into the dirt because of the falling rain.

Hannibal was still behind their shelter, tending to Face's wounds as well as his own while B.A. carefully stepped out to find their missing friend.

The rain was pouring, it was like a blanket of fog was put over the grounds as his vision was limited; the mechanic carefully walked through it until a small shadow was in front of him.

He stomped through the mud with his large boots until he was in front of Murdock, the young pilot's upper body sporting what looked to be four gunshots wounds while his lower half was crushed by the wing of the plane they'd used to get here.

Little did they know they were running into an ambush as the man they were supposed to take out had a large number of armed men waiting, all of them taken out by the team who were now licking their wounds.

B.A.'s gaze went form Murdock's pale face that lay to the side, to the large broken wing that was holding him on the ground. He grabbed it, taking a moment to brace himself and eventually lift the debris off the pilot.

The unconscious man's legs both looked broken as he sucked in short breaths and winced; consciousness returning as B.A. fell to his knees beside the pilot.

Murdock coughed into the wet ground, groaning as B.A. gently lifted his head out the mud and let it rest on his arm as he supported the captain.

"I got'cha man, you're gonna be fine." B.A. said giving the pilot's hand a reassuring squeeze before grabbing a piece of debris and lying Murdock's head on it.

Checking his wounds carefully he knew one or two of the bullet's may of hit one of the man's lungs, not to mention all the blood he lost lying out here for who knows how long.

"I-I'm cold..."

Murdock's voice was strained, he coughed again, bringing up blood as his body shook slightly; B.A. moved his attention away from the wounds, removing his jacket and lying it over his friend before he lifted Murdock again.

The pilot now felt himself cradled in B.A.'s arms as he wiped away the mud that covered the side of his face. Murdock's eyes barely open as they began to lose focus, the color dulling while his breathing began to get shallow.

"No... Don't do this man, we're gonna get you out of here. Just like when you took that bullet for Hannibal." B.A. growled out while gently shaking the pilot, "B-Bosco..I-" Coughing cut him off, the small fit making him gasp for breath.

"Shut up crazy fool, don't try to talk."

"Bosco I... Want y-you to.. h-have this." Murdock said weakly with a smile, the rain still pouring down on them both.

B.A. leaned over Murdock to try and keep the rain from hitting his already wet face, the pilot's hand slowly moving to the ground beside him, pulling a mud covered baseball cap off the ground.

The machanic's eyes widened as Murdock handed it to him, the big man taking it for a moment before shoving it into the pilot's chest. "That's you're hat man, I can't take it."

Murdock's eyes dulled again, "D-Don't need it.. Where I'm.. Goin' B-Big Guy." His swallowed, coughing again as B.A.'s grip on him tightened, "I want you to.. Have my j-jacket... Too."

The larger man shook his head, "no man, you're gonna need those for later."

"N-No, don't need them.."

B.A.'s head hung as he realized what his friend was telling him, "I can't let you die here man, not like this."

"B.A... I'm glad.. You were here with m-me. I'll.. Miss you.. Guys."

B.A. bit his lips as the pilot's body began to go limp, his breathing barely there, "I'll miss you too Murdock." He whispered, feeling his friend's last small breath, not knowing that his other two friends were standing behind him the whole time watching as the big man's body shook with grief.

Murdock's barely moving chest now still as the large man hugged the dead pilot's body close to him.

His scream muffled by the heavy rainfall while Hannibal and Face stood behind him in silence, their tears mixing with the water pouring down on them as they breifly wondered if the sky was mourning too.

**Please don't hate me! *ducks behind desk* It just came to my head and I had to write it. :(**

**Oh, and I put in a little something from the TV show, one of my favorite episodes.**


End file.
